HARRY POTTER Y SU NUEVA VIDA
by HARRYSEX
Summary: Prologo y primer capitulo editado para corregir algunas faltas, también para corregir fallos en la trama y añadir un poco de trama. Harry después de la lucha del ministerio le cambia la vida para mejor, nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos, traiciones y descubre el amor en el lugar y en la persona menos se lo esperaba. No bueno el sumario pero dele una oportunidad. Gracias.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY Y SU NUEVA VIDA**

**-Pareja Principal:**

Harry Potter y Daphne Greengass

**-Parejas Secundarias:**

Sirius y Tonks

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger

Neville y Luna

OC y Ginny

**-Donde Empieza:** Empieza cuando Bellatrix le lanza el hechizo a Sirius, pero antes de que caiga por el velo, alguien le salva.

**Nota del Autor:**

**Prologo editado para corregir algunas faltas y añadir algo más de argumento.**

**-PROLOGO:**

Harry Potter junto a sus amigos y algunos miembros de la Orden del Phoenix estaban luchando en el Ministerio de Magia en la sección de Misterios.

Harry junto a su padrino Sirius Black estaban luchando juntos contra Bellatrix y Lucios Malfoy cuando en un descuido de Sirius, Bellatrix le dio con un hechizo en el pecho lanzándolo para detrás.

Harry creyendo que Sirius había caído por el Velo de la Muerte, salió corriendo detrás de Bellatrix, con intenciones de matarla. Los dos habían salido por una puerta.

****MIENTRAS EN LA SALA DEL VELO****

Sirius desmayado caí hacia el Velo de la Muerte, pero cuando iba a travesar el velo, una figura de una mujer joven encapuchada y totalmente de negro lo salvo parando la caída y dejándolo en el suelo.

Después la misma figura se dirigió hacia Lupin que respiraba ahora tranquilo al ver a su amigo sano y a salvo, la figura al llegar donde estaba Lupin. Saco un tarro de plástico que dentro tenía una rata desmayada y la encapuchada le dijo mientras se lo entregaba.

-Creo que esto es suyo, servirá para liberar al señor Black y que Harry sea feliz al fin-.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Lupin curioso.

-Digamos que una amiga de Harry de momento- contesto la mujer, mientras se marchaba.

-Ah, me olvidaba no se fíe de las apariencias, abecés engañan- dijo la mujer saliendo por una puerta.

****MIENTRAS EN LA MISMA SALA****

-SANGRE SUCIA PREPARATE PARA MORIR- AVADA KEDAVRA- grito Lucio.

Mientras Hermione ya creyéndose muerta, espero la maldición, pero nunca llego porque noto como alguien la tiraba al suelo, y después esa persona grito.

-SECTUSEMPRA-.

Pero antes de que le diera a Lucius este desapareció.

Entonces Hermione se levanto y se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre enmascarado y totalmente vestido de negro que le lanzo una rosa negra y le dijo.

-No te mueras que quiero volver a ver esos hermosos ojos en Hogwarts- y luego desapareció.

Hermione se le tiñeron sus mejillas de un rojo carmesí, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Al ver a Lupin y Tonks arrodillados delante de alguien fue corriendo haber quien era.

****MIENTRAS EN OTRA SALA****

Bellatrix iba corriendo mientras gritaba una y otra vez.

-YO MATE A SIRIUS BLACK, YO MATE A SIRIUS BLACK-.

-CRUCIO- grito Harry dando a Bellatrix haciendo que callera pero no gritara.

-Maldita perra hija de puta, preparate a morir- dijo Harry.

-¿Serás capaz de matarme bebe Potter?- pregunto Bella.

-Ahora lo veras puta- contesto Harry.

Pero antes que Harry pudiera hacer nada Bella le apunto con su varita y grito.

-CRUCIO-.

Harry no lo pudo esquivar y callo al suelo gritando y Bella le dijo.

-Ves bebe Potter así se lanza el Cruciatus, tienes que odiar verdaderamente para lanzarlo-.

Pero de repente por una puerta aparecieron un muchacho y una muchacha enmascarados y vestidos totalmente de negro. Mientras el muchacho se puso a pelear con Bellatrix y muchacha corriendo se dirigió donde estaba Harry y le pregunto.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Si, solo un poco adolorido y humillado- contesto Harry.

Entonces la muchacha saco su varia, apunto a Harry y murmuro.

-Curantium-.

De repente de la varita de la misteriosa muchacha salió una luz blanca que envolvió a Harry durante unos segundos, al desaparecer la luz la muchacha le pregunto.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Si, ahora no me duele nada físicamente, solo el orgullo- contesto Harry.

-En eso no te puedo ayudar- dijo la muchacha.

-Viuda, vámonos, que esa puta se a escapado- dijo el muchacho.

-Si Viudo, vámonos- dijo la muchacha.

-¿Quiénes sois?- pregunto Harry.

-Dentro de poco, si quieres lo sabrás, no te fíes de algunas personas que te rodean- dijo la muchacha.

Entonces los dos muchachos se fueron hacia un a puerta y la atravesaron.

**Nota de Autor:**

**1 Se que aun después de editarlo aun es muy corto, pero solo es el prologo.**

**2 Denle una oportunidad por favor.**

**3 El próximo capitulo será mucho más largo, revelador, entretenido y también estará editado.**

**Gracias por tomarse tiempo en leerme.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Descubriendo la verdad

**Capitulo 1: Descubriendo la Verdad**

Había pasado ya dos semas desde la batalla en el Ministerio de Magia y Harry Potter estaba en su habitación de Privet Drive 4. Estirado en su cama intentando dormir en la casa de sus tíos, esperando que pasara las dos semanas para el juicio de Sirius.

Mientras tanto Harry tenía que vivir con sus tíos porque Dumbledore le prohibió ir a la Madriguera y le obligo ir con sus tíos diciéndole que seria más seguro, cuando de repente escucho en su cabeza una voz de mujer joven que le decía y le repetía.

-"No te fíes de Dumbledore ni de algunos Weasley"-, "Si quieres que no te manipulen más, ves lo antes posible a Gringotts y pregunta por el director Reiback y dile que quieres saber todo sobre el Legado Potter"-.

Después de cinco minutos escuchando en su cabeza lo mismo, ya arto.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto mentalmente Harry.

-Un aliado que te quiere ayudar y tranquilo no tengo ninguna relación con Voldemort- contesto mentalmente la voz femenina.

-¿Por qué tendría que fiarme de ti?- pregunto mentalmente Harry.

-Porque yo fui quien salvo a Sirius y quien te curo en el Ministerio de Magia- contesto mentalmente la voz femenina.

-Demuéstramelo- dijo mentalmente Harry.

-Hazme una pregunta sobre algo que pasó en el Ministerio de Magia elle día- dijo mentalmente la voz femenina.

-¿Qué hechizo lance a Bellatrix y con que hechizo me curraste?- pregunto mentalmente Harry.

-A esa hija de puta de Bellatrix le lanzaste el Cruciatus y yo te cure con el Curamtium- contesto mentalmente la voz femenina.

-¿Te podre conocer algún día?- pregunto mentalmente Harry.

-Ya me conoces, pero nunca hemos hablado y si me quieres ver y hablar, a partir del uno de septiembre lo podrás hacer- contesto mentalmente la voz femenina.

-De momento lo dejaremos aquí, pero recuerda ves a Gringotts lo antes posible y enterate de todo sobre el Legado Potter- dijo mentalmente la voz femenina.

-Te hare casa con lo de ir a Gringotts e iré mañana mismo día uno de Julio, pero con lo otro tendré que tener pruebas- dijo Harry.

-Ves mañana a Gringotts y tendrás todas las pruebas que quieras- dijo mentalmente la voz femenina.

-Me ha dicho que a partir del uno de septiembre la podre ver, eso quiere decir que es una alumna y la podre ver en Hogwarts, pero no se de ninguna chica con tanto poder y Hogwarts no enseña nada parecido- pensó Harry.

Al rato Harry mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo la voz femenina se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó, fue al lavabo y se lavo, luego volvió a su cuarto, se vistió y bajo por las escaleras y salió por la puerta de detrás, fue caminando hasta un lugar solitario y con su varita llamo al autobús de magos.

Después de subir, pagar y decir su destino, Harry se sentó y a la media hora llego.

Al bajar entro al Caldero Chorreante, saludo a Tom y fue hacia la entrada del Callejón Diagon.

Harry llego a Gringotts después de caminar un rato, al entrar se dirigía al primer duende que vio y le dijo.

-Buenos días, soy Harry Potter y me gustaría hablar con el director Reiback sobre el legado Potter, por favor-

El duende le observo durante unos segundos y le dijo.

-Buenos días señor Potter, le estábamos esperando, sígame por favor-

Harry se quedo pensando en lo que le digo el duende pero le siguió.

Pasaron por una puerta para dejar los cajeros de la entrada. Caminaron unos cinco minutos por pasillo de suelo de mármol y alumbrado con antorchas en la pared y luego tomaron una puerta a la derecha. Siguieron caminando por otro pasillo igual al otro y Harry pudo ver al fondo una puerta echa de oro bastante grande.

El duende pico en la puerta y después de un par de segundos el duende entro mientras hacia esperar a Harry fuera.

-Director le traigo al señor Potter como me ordeno- dijo el duende.

-Gracias, ya te puedes retirar y dile al señor Potter que entre- dijo el director.

-Si señor director- dijo el duende con una reverencia y luego yéndose hacia la puerta y saliendo.

-Ya puede pasar señor Potter- dijo el duende.

-Gracias- dijo Harry.

Al entrar Harry se dio cuenta que la oficina era bastante grande, iluminada por antorchas en las paredes y cuadros de duende también en las paredes, con numerosas estanterías y una mesa enorme situado en la parte trasera de la sala casi directamente en la pared. Llena de papeles pero muy bien ordenados

-Buenos días señor Potter, siéntese por favor- dijo el director.

Buenos días señor director- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba delante del escritor del director.

-Me puede llamar Reiback- dijo el director.

- Y usted me puede llamar Harry- dijo Harry.

-Muy bien Harry, pasemos a lo que importa- dijo Reiback entregándole unos pergaminos a Harry.

Harry los cogió y los empezó a leer uno a uno.

**-1 pergamino, Testamento:**

**Nosotros el matrimonio Potter, es decir James Potter y Lily Potter en plenas facultades tanto físicas como mentales le dejamos a Gringotts nuestro testamento para que se lo entregue solamente a nuestro hijo Harry James Potter.**

**Dicho eso nuestras pertenencias se dividen así:**

**-Para nuestro amigo Sirius:**

**Nada porque tienes mucho y no necesitas más y él no querría nada de todas formas.**

**-Para nuestro amigo Remus J. Lupin:**

**-La bóveda: 100 y 101 (Con 50.000.000 de Galeones cada una)**

**-Los libros de Lily (De Encantamientos, Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras).**

**-La casa Chellene a las afueras de Londres.**

**Y el resto para nuestro hijo Harry James Potter:**

**-Titulo Nobiliario: Lord Potter**

**-Mansión Potter en Escocia (El Ministerio no detecta la magia aunque seas menor).**

**-Casa en Valle Godric ****(El Ministerio no detecta la magia aunque seas menor).**

**-Apartamento en el Callejón Diagon ****(El Ministerio no detecta la magia aunque seas menor).**

**-Bóvedas: 69, 70 y 71 (Cada una con 25.000.000 de Galeones).**

**-Bóvedas de Seguridad: 1, 2 y 3 (Ca una con dinero, documentos varios importantes y otras cosas). **

**-Bóveda Familiar: 1 (Con .000 de Galeones)**

**-Acciones en:**

**-Escobas Nimbus: 100%**

**-Cerveza De Mantequilla S. A.: 50%**

**-Revista Corazón de Brujas S. L.: 50%**

**Querido Harry:**

**Hola hijo esperamos que estés bien, si estas leyendo esto es que tuvimos que dar nuestra vida por ti no te culpes, tú nunca tendrás la culpa, esperamos que gracias a Sirius y Lupin te hayas echo un hombre de verdad.**

**Hijo se feliz, busca a tu media naranja y se feliz con ella.**

**Esperamos que no hayas tenido que conocer a la hermana de tú madre y menos que te hayan criado ellos.**

**Se feliz y sobre todo ama a una buena mujer. Te esperamos en el más allá, pero no pronto, lo mejor seria que lo más tarde posible.**

**No te olvides que te amamos ahora y siempre.**

**-2 Pergamino, Poderes:**

**Querido Harry:**

**Amado Hijo después de muchos esfuerzos nosotros tu padre y madre hemos conseguido encerrar en unos viales unas pociones con conocimiento que te otorgaran los siguientes conocimientos.**

**Te amamos Hijo.**

**James y Lily Potter.**

**-Tras beber las pociones:**

**-Experto en Oclumancia y Legemencia.**

**-Experto en Transformaciones.**

**-Experto en Animagia**

**-Experto en Encantamientos.**

**-Experto en Runas Antigua y Aritmencia.**

**-Experto en Herbologia.**

**-Experto en Pociones.**

**-Experto en D.C.A.O.**

**-Experto en Aparición. **

**-Experto Magia sin Varita, Magia no Verbal y Magia Blanca y Negra.**

**Hablar estos Idiomas Muggles:**

**-Americano.**

**-Chino.**

**-Mandarín.**

**-Latín.**

**-Armenio.**

**-Farsi.**

**-Árabe.**

**-Griego.**

**-Español.**

**-Catalán.**

**-Alemán.**

**-Italiano.**

**-Francés.**

**-Hebreo.**

**-Hindi.**

**-Danés.**

**-Croata.**

**-Checo.**

**-Búlgaro.**

**-Japonés.**

**-Macedonio.**

**-Coreano.**

**-Rumano.**

**-Urdu.**

**-Turco.**

**-Ruso.**

**-Tailandés.**

**Artes Marciales Muggles:**

**-Karate.**

**-Judo.**

**-Moi Thai**

**-Gure**

**-Capoira**

**-3 Pergamino, Tutela de nuestro hijo:**

**-Si morimos antes de que nuestro Hijo sea un adulto, su tutela corresponde a estas personas en este orden:**

**-Sirius Black (Padrino)**

**-Remus J. Lupin (Amigo de la familia)**

**-Amelia Bones (Madrina)**

**-Por ninguna circunstancia nuestro hijo tiene que ir a vivir con su tía Petunia.**

**4 Pergamino, Movimientos en la cuenta de Harry James Potter:**

**-Desde que tiene cinco años, 1.000.000 Galeones al año por Dumbledore.**

**-desde que tiene doce años, 1.500.000 Galeones al año por Molly Weasley.**

**-desde que tiene doce años, 500.000 Galeones al año por Ronald Weasley.**

Al terminar de leer los pergaminos Harry los dejo encima de la mesa y mirando al director le pregunto.

-¿Como es que se a vulnerado el deseo de mis padres? y ¿Como esos tres hijos de puta han podido robarme?-

-Porque tras la muerte de sus padres Dumbledore se presento al antiguo director diciendo que era su tutor y que se bloqueara el testamento y lo de robar dinero como tutor Dumbledore puede coger el dinero que quiera y dar permiso a quien quiera- contesto Reiback.

-¿Y porque se a desbloqueado ahora?- pregunto Harry.

-Porque mirando los papeles del antiguo director me parecía muy sospechoso que siempre fueran las mismas personas, los mismos días y nunca fueras tú y entonces Gringotts abrió una investigación sobre todo lo relacionado contigo y se descubrió- contesto Reiback.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para solucionarlo?- pregunto Harry.

-Si, aunque al ser un lord ahora se vuelve mayor de edad para nosotros y el tribunal de magos, pero no para el Ministerio, tendrás que buscar un tutor y en cuestión de lo del dinero yo te aconsejo que no hagas nada para que no se enteren, Gringotts les prohibirá el acceso diciendo que tenemos problemas burocráticos- contesto Reiback.

-Gracias, de momento el único que tiene permiso para acceder a mis cuentas soy yo- dijo Harry.

-De acuerdo, le comunico que sus bóvedas de seguridad y familiar son las primeras porque junto con su familia, la familia Black y la familia Greengrass y los duendes hace más de dos mil años crearon Gringotts- dijo Reiback.

Entonces Reiback le dio una caja a Harry y le dijo.

-Esta es la caja que contiene las pociones tomatelas si quieres, aunque yo te aconsejo que te las tomes, vendrán tiempos difíciles y el conocimiento siempre va bien-

Harry entonces abrió la caja y se las tomo una a una y dejando unos segundos entre ellas.

-No noto nada- dijo Harry.

-Calmate, en menos de un día lo notaras- dijo Reiback.

Harry entonces se levanto y con amabilidad se despidió de Reiback y salió del despacho.

-Esa muchacha misteriosa tiene razón, es un muchacho muy respetuoso y se espera grandes cosas de él- pensó Reiback.

**Nota del autor:**

**1 Gracias a los comentarios.**

**2 La pareja de Harry será Daphne Greengrass**** y ninguna otra.**

**3 Se acepta críticas constructivas, consejos, peticiones aunque lo último dijo que intentare ponerlo en el fic aunque no lo prometo.**

**4 Los capítulos al principio serán un poco cortos pero irán en aumento.**

**5 No prometo publicar seguido porque me gusta mas leer fics y no soy muy bueno en escribir, tengo empezados más de 10, me viene una idea y la empiezo a escribir pero enseguida me bloqueo, aunque intentare publicar una vez al mes o un mes si y uno no.**

**6 Capitulo editado para corregir algunas faltas y también corregir algún error de la trama.**

**Gracias por tomarse tiempo en leerme.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Empezando a vivir y el juici

**Capitulo 2: Empezando a vivir y el juicio de Sirius**

Harry había ido a casa de sus tíos al salir de Gringotts para decirles que se iba y que no volvería nunca más, sus tíos al oír la noticia sonrieron y dijeron.

-Vete mocoso, no nos importa donde termines y lo que hagas-

Entonces Harry se fue pero no sin antes recoger sus cosas.

Ahora Harry vivía en su apartamento en el callejón Diagon que era bastante grande.

Constaba de tres habitaciones totalmente equipadas y con su propio lavabo, Harry dormía en la más grande, una cocina totalmente equipada, un comedor que era lo más grande de la casa equipado totalmente con cosas Muggles al igual que toda la casa, el comedor también tenía una chimenea bastante grande y Harry supo que estaba conectada a la red Flu porque al lado de la chimenea había un tarro con polvos Flu, una biblioteca totalmente equipada, pero que él quería llenarla de más libros de todas las clases, una sala de juegos dos terraza una de cien metros y otra de cincuenta cubierta, cada una con su barbacoa, sus mesas y sillas, un gimnasio totalmente equipado de forma Muggle y Mágica y por ultimo un lavabo para que los que no vivían en la casa fueran sin entrar a los de los cuartos.

Harry cuando entro se quedo alucinado.

El apartamento estaba totalmente equipado de forma Muggle y mágica.

Es decir que había:

-2 neveras.

-2 congeladores.

-1 lavadora en cada baño privado.

-1 tele de 100 pulgadas en el comedor.

-1 Blu Ray en el comedor.

-1 Home Cinema en el comedor.

-1 tele de 60 pulgadas en cada habitación privada.

-1 Blu Ray en cada habitación privada.

-1 Home Cinema en cada habitación privada.

**En La Sala de Juegos:**

-1 Pantalla de cine de 3.000 pulgadas, con diez butacas con reposabrazos, reposapiés y una mini bandeja para dejar la bebida y comida.

-2 Mesas de billar.

-2 Futbolines.

-2 Dianas.

- Y una mini nevera totalmente equipada

Un día buscando en los cajones encontró una carta de sus padres que decía.

**Querido hijo:**

**Amado Hijo si estas leyendo esta carta es que nosotros estamos muertos, sino nunca la hubieras leído. **

**El apartamento esta totalmente equipado, tanto al estilo Muggle de tu madre y al mágico mio, aunque al fin no se cual es de cual.**

**Veras que el apartamento esta totalmente amueblado y eso es que era nuestro nidito de amor cuando solo éramos nosotros. Al nacer tú pensamos en buscar una casita más acogedora para vivir.**

**Te darás cuenta que el apartamento tiene un gimnasio, pues debajo hay un cuarto de pociones que se habré diciendo la frase que se dice en el mapa, espero que me entiendas.**

**Te amamos con todo nuestro corazón.**

**Tus padres.**

**James y Lily Potter.**

**P.D. Las neveras, congeladores y mini nevera de la sala de juegos tienen un hechizo para cuando estén llenas se conserve lo que tengan aunque pasen años sin usarlas.**

**P.D. La chimenea del comedor está conectada a la red Flu pero solo si dices una contraseña que es "Potter".**

**Recuerdo**

Harry había salido ya de Gringotts y pensó.

-Ahora a comprar algunas cosas que necesito y otras que quiero-

Primero se dirigió a la tienda de baúles.

-Buenos días señor me interesaría un baúl con veinte compartimientos, anti intrusos, que se pueda reducir y hacerse invisible, ¿Es posible?- pregunto Harry.

-Si señor Potter, pero resulta algo caro- contesto el dependiente.

-No me importa, ¿Cuánto es?- pregunto Harry.

-2.000 Galeones- contesto el comerciante.

-Perfecto- dijo Harry.

-Puede elegir uno entre esos- dijo el comerciante señalando una repisa con unos diez baúles de diferentes colores.

-Me llevare el que es totalmente negro- dijo Harry.

-Bien- dijo el comerciante dándoselo a Harry.

Al salir de la tienda de baúles con el baúl encogido en su bolsillo, yendo caminando, Harry se fijo en una tienda de ropa que parecía de ropa muy selecta y que tenía tanta Muggle como mágica llamada **ROPA CON GALEONES**.

Al entrar en ella Harry se dirigió a la primera dependienta y le dijo.

-Buenos días, busco tanto ropa mágica como Muggle-

-Buenos días, le tengo que decir que la ropa no es barata, señor…

-Potter- interrumpió Harry.

-AH, perdone señor Potter, ¿Qué ropa desea?- pregunto la dependienta.

-De todo un poco, pero me gustaría comprármela solo- dijo Harry.

-Por supuesto, tome este capazo, no tiene fondo y cuando termine pase por cualquiera de nuestras cajas- dijo la dependienta.

-Gracias- dijo Harry.

Después de una hora más o menos Harry llevaba en el capazo lo siguiente:

**ROPA MUGGLE:**

-1.000 tejanos (Negros, Blancos, Azules Oscuros, Azules Claros y Grises).

-3.000 calzoncillos (Negros, Blancos, Azules Oscuros, Azules Claros, Grises, Rojos, etc… Eso si todos lisos), (De materiales como Seda, Algodón, Lino, etc... Eso si todos lisos).

-3.000 pares de calcetines (Negros, Blancos, Azules Oscuros, Azules Claros, Grises, Rojos, etc… Eso si todos lisos), (De materiales como Seda, Algodón, Lino, etc... Eso si todos lisos).

-500 trajes Muggles (Negros, Blancos, Azules Oscuros, Azules Claros y Grises), (De diseñadores de alto nivel).

100 pares de guantes (Negros, Blancos, Azules Oscuros, Azules Claros y Grises).

-1.000 camisas (Negras, Blancas, Azules Oscuros, Azules Claros, Grises, Rojas, etc… Eso si todos lisos), (De diseñadores de alto nivel).

-1.000 jerséis (Negros, Blancos, Azules Oscuros, Azules Claros, Grises, Rojas, etc… Eso si todos lisos).

**ROPA MÁGICO:**

-500 trajes (Negros, Blancos, Azules Oscuros, Azules Claros y Grises), (De diseñadores de alto nivel).

-500 túnicas (Negras, Blancas, Azules Oscuros, Azules Claros y Grises), (De diseñadores de alto nivel).

-50 túnicas escolares

-100 pares de guantes (Negros, Blancos, Azules Oscuros, Azules Claros y Grises), (Y de diferentes materiales).

-100 capas sin capuchas (Negras, Blancas, Azules Oscuros, Azules Claros y Grises), (De diseñadores de alto nivel).

-100 capas con capucha (Negras, Blancas, Azules Oscuros, Azules Claros y Grises), (De diseñadores de alto nivel).

**COMPLEMENTOS MUGGLES:**

-1.000 pañuelos.

-1.000 corbatas (De diseñadores de alto nivel).

-500 pares de gemelos (1)

-50 relojes (Entre ellos Rolex, Viceroy, Lotus, Cartier, Omega, TAG Heuer y Citizen).

**COMPLEMENTOS MÁGICOS:**

-500 pañuelos.

-500 corbatas escolares.

-10 relojes.

Al terminar se fue directo a la caja y pedirles que a todo lo comprado le pusieran un hechizo para que se le ajuste a su cuerpo si aumenta o no. La cajera le paso la nota, que ponía:

**ROPA MUGGLE:**5.000 Galeones

**ROPA MÁGICA:**2.000 Galeones

**COMPLEMENTOS MUGGLES:**10.000 Galeones

**COMPLEMENTOS MÁGICOS:**1.000 Galeones

**HECHIZOS:** 2.000 Galeones

**TOTAL:**20.000 Galeones

Harry entonces guardo las bolsas ya reducidas en sus bolsillos.

Entonces al salir vio una librería llamada **LIBROS PARA TODO.**

Al entrar en una esquina vio que ponía **CARRITOS SIN FONDO PARA SUS COMPRAS.**

Harry cogió uno y fue mirando cada estantería con cuidado, a las dos horas más o menos Harry fue a pagar y el dependiente se extraño por la cantidad y el temario. Harry había cogido 5.000.000 millones y diferentes temarios como:

**-Oclumancia.**

**-Legemencia.**

**-Transformaciones.**

**-Animagia.**

**-Encantamientos.**

**-Runas Antigua. **

**-Aritmencia.**

**-Herbologia.**

**-Pociones.**

**-D.C.A.O.**

**-Aparición. **

**-Magia sin Varita.**

**-Magia no Verbal. **

**-Magia Blanca. **

**-Magia Negra.**

**-Criaturas.**

**-Adivinación.**

**-Quidditch.**

**-Alquimia.**

**-Necromancia.**

-Un joven con ganas de aprender y sin miedo a lo desconocido- dijo el dependiente.

Si, si pero tengo prisa, por favor- dijo Harry.

-Claro, claro señor Potter y no tenga miedo nadie sabrá que estuvo en mi tienda- dijo el dependiente.

-Muchas gracias, ¿Cuánto es?- pregunto Harry.

-De nada y son 1.000.000 de Galeones.

Al pagar Harry miro uno de los relojes que había comprado y viendo que era tarde decidió ir al apartamento

**Fin Recuerdo**

Mañana era el juicio de Sirius delante del tribunal de los magos y él tenia intención de ir, pero tenia que ir camuflado porque el jefe era el director de su colegio.

Harry decidió cenar algo ligero e ir a la cama pronto para estar despejado para el juicio.

****DÍA DEL JUICIO****

Harry se despertó, se lavo, desayuno, se vistió con un traje negro y una capa con capucha a juego.

Cuando estuvo listo desapareció y apareció delante de quien custodia la sala del tribunal.

-¿Quien es usted?- pregunto el Auror.

-Soy un Lord, déjeme entrar- contesto Harry mostrándole el anillo.

-Discúlpeme, por favor- dijo el Auror abriéndole las puertas.

-Tranquilo, no abra repercusiones, usted esta haciendo su trabajo- dijo Harry entrando en la sala.

-Gracias- dijo el Auror.

Harry al entrar pudo ver en medio de la sala sentado y esposado a Sirius, y alrededor de Sirius estaba Remus Lupin, Amelia Bones y Nimphadora Tonks, y en una esquina en una jaula a Peter esposado de manos y pies, custodiado por ocho Aurores.

Cuando Harry escucho lo que dijo Dumbledore supo que sino intervenía le iría muy mal a Sirius.

-Para que tenga un nuevo juicio Señor Black tiene que tener a tres personas que lo pidan-.

-Y usted no ve que las tengo aquí a mi lado, Remus J. Lupin, Amelia Bones y Nimphadora Tonks-.

-Y usted sabe que el señor Lupin no sirve por lo que todos sabemos- dijo Dumbledore.

-Lo siento amigo- dijo Lupin mirando a Sirius.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, no es tú culpa- dijo Sirius.

-Yo seré la tercera persona- dijo Harry adelantándose hasta llegar donde estaban los demás.

-¿Y quien es usted?- pregunto Dumbledore.

-Un Lord- contesto Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dumbledore es tonto, es que no se da cuenta que es Harry, al fin le empieza ir bien las cosas para él, aquí pasa algo raro- pensó Sirius.

-Con eso no sirve, identifíquese de que casa- exigió Dumbledore.

-De la casa Potter- dijo Harry.

-Eso es imposible, Potter solo queda uno y todos sabemos quien es- dijo Dumbledore.

-Ahora ese viejo hijo de puta se enterara de algo- pensó Harry.

-Director usted mejor que nadie sabe que yo nunca miento y no voy a empezar ahora- dijo Harry bajándose la capucha de su capa negra.

Entonces los murmullos empezaron y Dumbledore pensó.

-Esto cada vez se pone peor, yo que pensaba devolver a Black a Azkaban y además ahora Potter sabe de su legado-.

-Bien Auror Smith dele al señor Black la poción de la verdad- ordeno Dumbledore.

-Bien venidos al juicio de Sirius Black, interrogadores Amelia Bones y Dumbledore- dijo el portavoz.

Entonces el Auror Smith se dirigió hacia Sirius, con dos pequeñas botellitas. Al llegar donde estaba Sirius, Sirius abrió su boca y el Auror le echo tres gotas del suero de la verdad.

-Empecemos- dijo Dumbledore.

-Diga su nombre completo- dijo Dumbledore

-Sirius Orión Black- contesto Sirius.

-¿Es o ha sido un Mortifago?- pregunto Amelia Bones.

-No y nunca pertenecería a esos hijos de puta asesinos- contesto Sirius.

-¿Entonces porque entro de forma clandestina a Hogwarts en el tercer curso del señor Potter?- pregunto Dumbledore

-para ver a mi ahijado Harry después de muchos años y ver como estaba- contesto Sirius.

-¿No quería matarlo?- pregunto Amelia Bones.

-No, Harry es lo segundo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida luego de conocer a James, Lupin y Lily y tener su amistad, a Harry lo amo como fuera mi hijo - contesto Sirius.

-¿Entonces usted no mato a James Potter y Lily Potter y ha esos Muggles?- pregunto Dumbledore

-Pues claro que no- contesto Sirius.

-¿Quién fue entonces?- pregunto Amelia Bones.

-Fue Peter Pettigrew- contesto Sirius.

-¿Pero usted no era el guardián secreto del encantamiento Fidelio?- pregunto Dumbledore

-No, en el último momento convencí a James y a Lily para que fuera Peter- contesto Sirius.

-¿Y porque?- pregunto Amelia Bones.

-Pues porque todos supondrían que el Guardián seria yo y pensé que así estaría más seguros porque me perseguirían a mí y no a Peter, pero me equivoqué- contesto Sirius.

-¿Cómo transcurrió los crímenes que se le acusan?- pregunto Amelia Bones.

-Pues cuando me entere de lo sucedido, me aparecí allí y vi a lo legos a Peter escapando y decidí seguirlo, lo acorrale en un callejón sin salida pero cuando me pude dar cuenta se corto un dedo, lanzo una Bombarda Máxima hacia Muggles y por culpa de la explosión yo me desmalle y al despertarme ya estaba encadenado y vigilado por seis Aurores- contesto Sirius.

-¿Qué relación tenia con James Potter, Lily Potter y Harry James Potter?- pregunto Amelia Bones.

-Con James una relación de amistad y también éramos como Hermanos, con Lily relación de amistad y con Harry yo soy su padrino, pero lo quiero como que fuera mi hijo- Contesto Sirius.

-Mi última pregunta dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Ha cometido algún crimen?-

-Solo el de dejarme llevarme por la sed de venganza y no hacerme responsable de Harry como era mi responsabilidad- contesto Sirius con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Tranquilo Sirius, no te echo la culpa de nada- dijo Harry colocando una mano en hombro de Sirius.

-¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas al señor Black?- pregunto Harry.

-Por supuesto Lord Potter- contesto Amelia.

-Usted ha declarado que entro en mi tercer curso para verme después de muchos años y ver como estaba ¿Entro por alguna otra razón?- pregunto Harry.

-Sí, porque me entere que me odiabas y no lo soportaba y quería contarte la verdad- contesto Sirius.

-¿Y cómo se enteró que le odiaba? y ¿Cuándo?- pregunto Harry.

-El cuándo es en una de las salidas que tuvisteis a Hogsmeade y el cómo es que te seguía cada salida a Hogsmeade y en una de ellas te vi que estabas llorando y le explicabas a Hermione y Ron la verdad que tú creías en ese momento era la verdad y gritabas como me odiabas.- contesto Sirius.

-¿Me seguías cada salida a Hogsmeade? y ¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry.

-Sí, si te seguía cada salida a Hogsmeade y lo hacía para vigilar que los Dementores no te atacaran- contesto Sirius.

-¿No tenía miedo de que los Dementores le atraparan y le dieran el beso y lo mataran?- pregunto Harry.

-No- contesto Sirius.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Harry.

-Porque lo primero que hice al salir de Azkaban fue ir a las tumbas de tus padres y les jure por mi sangre, mí magia y mi vida que siempre que pudiera te protegería aunque fuera a costa de mi vida- contesto Sirius.

-¿Por qué hizo ese juramento?- pregunto Harry.

-Porque eres como un hijo para mí y cualquier padre se sacrificaría por su hijo- contesto Sirius.

-Ya he terminado con las preguntas, pero desearía dirigirme al tribunal- dijo Harry.

-Por supuesto Lord Potter- dijo Amelia

Entonces Harry se giró y miro al tribunal y dijo.

-Yo no sé nada de leyes como ustedes y tampoco de juramentos de magos, pero creo que si alguien jura por su magia y su vida no puede ser un Mortifago, porque esos hijos de puta no perderían su magia y su vida por proteger al enemigo número uno de su señor Voldemort-.

-NO PRONUNCIE SU NOMBRE- grito alguien.

-Alguien aunque ahora no me acuerdo quien era me dijo una vez "El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa o persona que se nombra"- dijo Harry

-Auror Smith dele al señor Black el antídoto- dijo Dumbledore.

Entonces el Auror le dio tres gotas a Sirius en su boca de la otra botellita.

-Señor Potter le podemos hacer algunas preguntas Dumbledore y yo- pregunto Amelia.

-Ahora es mi momento- pensó Dumbledore.

-Por supuesto señora Bones- contesto Harry.

-¿Señor Potter que relación tiene con el señor Black?- pregunto Amelia

-De amista, es mi padrino y por lo poco que le conozco junto con Lupin le considero a los dos como unos padres - contesto Harry.

-¿Alguna vez señor Potter a odiado al señor Black?- pregunto Dumbledore.

-Ahora es la mía hijo de puta- pensó Harry.

-Si, pero antes de que empiecen los murmullos o las preguntas tengo que decir que le odiaba porque personas como Dumbledore y otras no me habían contado la verdad- contesto Harry.

-Toma viejo estúpido, punto para mí- pensó Harry.

Entonces en la sala empezó los murmullos tras esas declaraciones.

-¿Y como sabe que el señor Black no le miente?- pregunto Amelia Bones.

-Sé que no me miente porque no me ha intentado matarme, ni hacerme ningún daño ninguna vez y ha tenido muchas oportunidades si quisiera hacerme daño o matarme - contesto Harry.

-Yo ya he termina de preguntar al señor Potter- dijo Amelia.

-Yo también he terminado- dijo Dumbledore.

-Pues ahora se procederá al interrogatorio de Peter Pettigrew a mano del jefe del cuartel de Aurores la señorita Tonks.

Entonces la jaula que tenia preso a Peter Pettigrew se colocó en medio de la sala aun custodiado aun por los ocho Aurores.

Después de que el Auror Smith le diera a Peter Pettigrew el suero de la verdad empezó el interrogatorio.

-¿Cual es su nombre completo?-pregunto Tonks con una mueca fría.

-P-Peter Pettigrew- contesto intentando cerrar la boca y exclamando algunos chillidos.

-Usted tiene relación con los fallecidos señores James Potter y Lilian Potter antes Evans- pregunto Tonks mantuvo su pose seria pero no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a su primo y a la vez novio, que le sonreía.

-Si… Er. Era su amigo- contesto intentando buscar una salida.

-Acaso vio durante esa noche a Sirius Black traicionar a los Potter?

-No... No- contesto Peter. Las exclamaciones de "por merlín" se escucharon en el jurado.

-Bien, bien,-justo cuando iba a continuar Lucius Malfoy se levanto de su lugar.

-Alto, ¿como sabremos que el señor Pettigrew no está bajo la maldición Imperius?- pregunto Lucius.

Harry sonreía con verdadero diversión.

-Es imposible, aun bajo la maldición Imperius el mago que ha tomado la pócima de la verdad esta obligado a decirla aun que este no este del todo consiente de sus actos.- Contesto Harry.

-¿Y usted Lord Potter como sabe eso? Pregunto alguien del tribunal.

-Por los libros, los libros son cultura- contesto Harry.

-Bien, continuemos-dijo Tonks

-¿Señor Pettigrew Fue acaso Sirius Orión Black el asesino que provoco la muerte de aquellos Muggles?- pregunto Tonks

Peter parecía aun más nervioso, miraba detenidamente a Lucius.

-No, f-fui yo-contesto Peter con miedo.

Algunos miembros del Wizengamot estaban pálidos.

Unas preguntas más tenían que ser dichas antes que la poción terminara.

-¿Acaso usted fue el verdadero traidor que entrego a los Potter?- pregunto Tonks. Peter estaba sudando y aun que intento no hablar las palabras salieron solas.

-¡SI!, ¡YO FUI!, ¡YO ENTREGUE A JAMES Y A LILY A MI AMO! Y hubiera logrado mi cometido si el imbécil de Sirius no hubiera aparecido y lo hubiera arruinado todo!- contesto chillando Peter con verdadero odio mientras que el jurado miraba consternado.

-¿También fue usted señor, el que asesino a los quince Muggles esa noche?- pregunto Tonks.

-Si, si fui yo- contesto.

Tonks miraba como Peter hablaba de las atrocidades del asesinato y como había creado una farsa cortándose el meñique.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de su amo?- pregunto Tonks

Aquella sonrisa de Peter quedo grabado en la mente de todos en el jurado... una sonrisa que daba autentico miedo.

-Lord Voldemort- contesto Peter

Tubo que pasar casi tres horas para que el jurado hablara.

-El honorable Wizengamot a deliberado su decisión… el acusado Sirius Orión Black es inocente de los cargo contra él, el ministerio lo dejara inmediatamente libre, se le devolverán los vienes confiscados y se le regresara sus derechos… A demás se le dará una compensación de un millón de Galones por año encarcelado, eso hace una compensación de doce millones de Galeones y una disculpa publica- dijo el portavoz

El señor Peter Pettigrew es culpable por traición, asesinato y prófugo… Y se le condena a cadena perpetua en la cárcel de Azkaban para que sepa lo que sufrió el señor Black- dijo el Portavoz.

Al oír la sentencia Harry abrazo a Sirius, Lupin también lo abrazo mientras Amelia y Tonks le daban la mano, pero Tonks se le acercó a uno de sus oídos y le dijo.

-nos vemos luego y también hablamos- y se fue.

-¿Harry que te pasa con Albus, os he visto algo tensos y distantes?- pregunto Sirius.

-Es una larga historia, os la cuento a ti y a Lupin en mi apartamento.

Entonces los tres salieron del juzgado y luego del Ministerio.

Solo salir del Ministerio Harry agarro a Sirius y a Lupin de un hombro y desaparecieron los tres.

**Nota de Autor:**

**Complemento para las camisas cuando llevas un traje.**

**1 lo prometido es deuda, capitulo más largo.**

**2 ¿Cómo reaccionaran Sirius y Lupin a las noticias que les tiene preparadas Harry?**

**3 Un comentario me dice que lo de las pociones que si fuera tan fácil todos los magos las tomarían. La respuesta se da en el mismo capitulo es una investigación que hicieron sus padres y lograron guardar los conocimientos. **

**4 Aunque me he fijado que la historia no tiene muchos seguidores y comentarios he decidido seguirla. Pero por razones muy personales lamento decirles que no publicare en un largo tiempo.**

**Gracias por tomarse tiempo en leerme.**


End file.
